Confessions
by Mithlaer
Summary: Yami has something to tell Yugi. But he thinks he might scare Yugi away from him. Can Yami find the courage to tell Yugi? And how will Yugi react? Yaoi YxYY


Yami Dazza: Just a little thing I wrote because I felt like writhing something but didn't know what. So the start popped in to my head and I sat down and just started writing. And this is the result. Its so sugary sweet... But my Hikari likes it so here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Confessions.  
  
Something's are just not easy... actually... Some things are unbelievably hard. Like telling your best friend that you feel more for him than just friendship... That he's more to you than just a partner... That every time he looks at you with those big eyes your mind goes blank... that every time he smiles at you your heart melts... And that every time he gets near you all you want is to hold him...  
  
Yet that was exactly what Yami was about to do... well... as soon as he found the courage too... But how? How could he look in to those big Amethyst eyes and tell Yugi his forbidden feelings? What if Yugi rejected him? What if Yugi was repulsed by him? That was the one thing he was sure he couldn't handle... If his little Hikari, his light, didn't want him... That would brake his heart. Yet he knew he had to tell him. He couldn't keep this feelings inside for much longer... He couldn't be around Yugi everyday with out getting to hold him in his arms. It was a risk. But a risk Yami had to take. So here he was. Pacing out side Yugi's room. About to do the hardest thing he would ever have to do.  
  
Yugi looked up from his home work as he heard the door slowly being pushed open. He turned to glance in the direction wondering who it could be. He blinked surprised when he saw Yami standing in the door way looking rather... what was that look on his face? Yugi almost fell of the chair as he realized the look on Yami's face was uncertainty. He'd never seen his Yami that way before. usually the spirit was calm and collected. usually he seemed like barely anything could surprise him. But now there he stood. In the doorway to Yugi's room. Looking almost scared.  
  
"Yugi...?" Yami started. Yugi turned around completely to give Yami his full attention. "Yes Yami? What is it?" He asked tilting his head a bit. He was very curious as to what could have made Yami so flustered. Yami stood still for a moment and for just a second Yugi almost though he was going to turn and run. But then Yami took a deep breath and walked in to the room. He closed the door behind himself before walking over to sit down on Yugi's bed. "Yugi..." He started but again stopped. Why was this so hard? Yugi looked so puzzled. Of course he did... he would properly never guess what was about to come out of Yami's mouth. Yami silently cursed himself for ever allowing himself to get in this position. But now he had gotten this far... He might as well finish it. He padded the space on the bed besides him. motioning Yugi over. Yugi didn't hesitate with getting off the chair and walking over to sit by Yami. "Yami...? Are you okay...?" He questioned worry in his voice. Yami only nodded before reaching to take Yugi's hands in his. "Yugi..." He tried ones more. "There's... something I have to tell you...." He stopped. How was it he wanted to word this again? He'd been going over it so many times in his head but now that he actually had to say the words it just didn't sound right... He would only scare Yugi away... But he couldn't back out now. Yugi just watched him puzzled.. and a bit worried. "Yugi... There's.. sometimes words just don't cover what I want to say... Sometimes... I fell like I'm going to brake. Like there's a storm inside me." Yami paused to look at Yugi. To foresee some kind of reaction. But Yugi still looked puzzled... Like he didn't understand what Yami was trying to say... Of course he didn't... Yami wasn't making any sense! He took a deep breath. "Yugi... I... .." Yami trailed off... somehow he'd managed to look in to Yugi's big amethyst eyes and he had lost himself. Those eyes who showed all that love and innocence... and soon they might look at him with disgust... He didn't want that to happen. He wouldn't be able to bare it! "Yami?" Yugi's soft voice tore Yami from his thoughts. Reminding him of what he was trying to do. Okay.. here it goes. Just get it over with. "Yugi... I love you." Yami closed his eyes. He didn't want to see the blame in his young Hikari's eyes... He didn't want to feel the guilt rush over him ones Yugi started yelling and telling him to get out of his room.  
  
Yet... the yelling never came. As Yami slowly opened his eyes... Yugi was smiling at him. There was no blame or disgust to see in his eyes. No harsh words on his lip. Just that smile that made Yami feel weak. "Yugi I..." Yami started to say something. To apologies or something.. It didn't matter what just to brake the silence. But Yugi broke him of. "I.. never though you could feel that way about me Yami..." His voice was so strangely soft... And that smile never left his face. "I though it was just me.. feeling this way... " Could it be? Was he saying what Yami was hoping? "I love you too Yami..." As Yugi finished he leaned over to gently press his lips against Yami's. Yami was stunned. Yugi loved him... His love was repayed. Sighing softly now finely feeling truly happy Yami relaxed. He gently wrapped his arms around Yugi as he repaid the kiss slowly pushing Yugi down on to the bed and climbing over him...  
  
Some things are not easy.... actually... Some things are unbelievingly hard... But sometimes those things are what bares the greatest rewards...  
  
...The End... 


End file.
